Ordnance QF 13 pdr
In de nadagen van de Boerenoorlog besloot de Royal Artillery dat zijn verouderde geschut dringend aan vervanging toe was. Veldgeschut was een van de categorieën waar vernieuwing noodzakelijk was, maar het selectieproces verliep moeizaam. De keuze moest gemaakt worden tussen de Ordnance,QF, 13-pdr gun en de Ordnance QF 18 pdr. De 13-ponder was een samensmelting uit de beste wapens van het Woolwich Arsenal en van Vickers. Na het nodige wikken en wegen werd uiteindelijk besloten om de 13-ponder voor de Royal Horse Artillery aan te schaffen en de 18-ponder voor de veldregimenten. De eerste 13-ponders werden in 1904 in gebruik genomen. Doordat de Royal Horse Artillery veel kleiner was dan de rest van de Royal Artillery werden er van de 13-ponder veel minder geproduceerd. Enkele 13-ponders gingen naar India, maar de meeste bleven in Groot-Brittannië. In 1914 gingen deze 13-ponders naar Frankrijk. Het was een 13-ponder die het eerste Britse schot in de Eerste Wereldoorlog loste. Bijnna direct na aankomst in Frankrijk raakten de kanonnen betrokken bij de historische Slag om Nery. Daarna werden de 13-ponders over het algemeen overschaduwd door de 18-ponds veldkanonnen. Uiteindelijk werden sommige 13-ponders zelfs omgebouwd tot luchtafweergeschut. De 13-ponder had een kaliber van 76 milimeter. Naar aanleiding van de ervaring die was opgedaan tijdens de Boerenoorlog, was 'shrapnel' de meest gebruikte munitiesoort. Dit was geen granaat zoals we die heden ten dage kennen (fragmenten die geproduceerd worden door de ontploffing van de granaat) maar meer een soort dragende granaat met een kleine explosieve lading (die ontplofte als de granaat nog in de lucht was). Deze drager schoot uit de voorzijde van de granaat een groot aantal loden of stalen kogeltjes, die als antipersoneelswapens fungeerden. Tegen de vijand in open terrein was dit granaattype een effectief wapen, maar tegen beschermde troepen onder dekking was het vrijwel nutteloos. Ook bij het doorbreken van prikkeldraadversperringen was het nauwelijks van nut. Het duurde even voordat er voldoende hoogexplosieve granaten bij de kanonniers in Frankrijk arriveerden, dus na de beginperiode van de oorlog werden de 13-ponders in Frankrijk nog maar mondjesmaat ingezet. Wel werden er veel naar het Midden-Oosten gezonden. Hier werden ze ingezet bij verschillende operaties tegen de Turken. Hoewel de 13-ponder lang niet zo veelvuldig is ingezet als de 18-ponder, was het een goed kanon, dat geschikt was voor de tactieken van de rijdende artillerie in het tijdperk van voor de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Het probleem voor de 13-ponder was dat deze tactieken niet meer goed toepasbaar waren ten tijde van de loopgravenoorlog die WO I was. Maar het ontwerp was degelijk. Buiten het feit dat enkele exemplaren werden omgebouwd tot luchtafweergeschut, bleef de 13-ponder gedurende zijn gehele loopbaan zo goed als ongewijzigd. En die loopbaan is nog altijd niet beëindigd; de 13-ponder wordt nog steeds ingezet door de King's Troops van de Royal Horse Artillery tijdens de bekende ceremoniële taken in Londen en elders. Overigens woog de granaat die door de 13-ponder werd afgevuurd niet dertien pond (5,9 kg), maar 12,5 pond. Links * Wikipedia Categorie:Landmacht Categorie:Artillerie